Honto no Jibun
by SaKuRa-xiin
Summary: Tenten is one of the most popular girls. But Tenten has another 'her'; a geek who is often bullied. Since the change of schools was confirmed, it was her chance to change. Nobody knew the true her, only the eyes of Hyuuga Neji... -NOT CONTINUING-
1. Introducing me and me

**Hi all! I'm here with a new story!**

**Well, enjoy if you can!**

The morning sun is glowed in the sky as I walk along the sidewalk up to my high school, cheerfully swinging my bag back and forth in my hand. It was the usual Konoha I've seen everyday. Students walked along the same sidewalk, greeting each other politely and walking together.

"Today's gonna be a fun day!" I grinned and skipped.

Hi there! I'm Tenten, 15 this year. I have chocolate coloured hair, and it wI study in Konoha High, along with my best buds, Ino, Sakura and Hinata! Almost everybody in the school knows me, except for the higher-ups. Why? That's because I'm so cheerful!

... that's what most people think, at least. My personality is the exact opposite from this.

_I've decided to forget words like lonely or painful. Because then, I will be able to live better that way._

"Hi Tenten!" Sakura and Ino waved wildly at me as I entered the classroom.

"Hey guys! Hi Hinata-chan!" I grinned and greeted them as per normal. Hinata managed a simple 'hi', but her infamous cute smile covered for everything else.

Sakura placed her hand on my forehead. "Oh! Your fever's down already?" Sakura is a pink-haired girl and she had a lot of knowledge in medical stuff. She is very kind, although easily provoked and uses her brute strength to punch boys who bully the 4 of us.

"I'm glad – The whole mood brightened when Tenten came!" Ino, a blond who tied her hair up in a pony-tail, hi-fived me. She had the most fashion sense among all of us, and loves to chat.

"It'll be boring without you, Tenten-chan." Hinata smiled again. She holds the cutest smile in the entire school. One smile can make a guy fall for her, hence the thousands of love letters in her locker.

The four of us called ourselves the "Four Kunoichi" (AN: is that right?), as we loved to spar with each other and are strong in many ways. We could be considered pretty popular around here, and our lockers – side by side – were filled with love letters.

"Ah, here comes N-neji-nii-san." Hinata whispered. Standing there, walking to his table with his long coffee brown hair swaying. Yes, Hyuuga Neji was Hinata's cousin. They didn't seemed close, though. Fangirls screamed like heck and switched on flirty mood. Neji ignored them completely, but they persisted on.

"Hmm, how do I put it?" I muttered to them. "I don't like him very much." They passed it off as a casual remark, since I had been disliking him ever since I came to this school.

A breeze blew past as he walked past my table. Again, I felt like he was looking at me... his emotionless, pearly white eyes. Seemed to be looking right through me...

"Hey Tenten?" Ino waved her hand across my face. "Zoning out again huh?"

I bowed my head apologetically as I grinned sheepishly. We continued talking non-stop, until the teacher came. _If they ever found out the real me, what would they think?.._

**umm, actually this story is based on the manga 7th Period is a Secret. hehe oh and this is a somewhat 'beta', so pls review and tell me if i should continue it!!**


	2. Changing

**Hi all again! **

**I decided to continue this, since my friends all said it was good yay! Please review more though. Aiming for 7, pretty please? Oh and there will be a super (tiny) minor SasuSaku, NaruHina and Inoshika in this chap. :D and please be reminded, that some punctuation will be missing through out the story. Reason still unknown! I'm sorry T.T**

And also, I changed the title to Honto no Jibun, which means True self.

**Thanks truckloads guys: Nerd4eva, Kodes89, Neji x Jeni, Maki-Zushi!, AkifromHell66**

**Kodes89: Thanks so much! :D -Hi-fives you-**

**Maki-Zushi: I hope I meet your expectations! Hinata and Naruto? Hmm, never thought of that... Wait. Now that I think of it, yea! It really sounds like this pairing.**

**Phrase of the day: "MamboJambo!" - Chingyi**

**chapter 2:**

"Oh no, I'm late, I'm terribly late!" I made a mad dash from my house to the school. _Sorry Mother Nature, no time to admire you guys! _I continued running like heck.

**Beep beep!**

**(AN: Is the car sound like that? And please don't ask why 15 year olds can drive..)**

I stopped and turned towards the noise. A sparkling white car parked in front of me, and I gawked. I bet it causes a darn lot of money!

The driver poked his head out. _Hyuuga Neji? Gulp. I'm not good with this guy. _"You are going to be late, you know." Neji muttered.

Ignoring him, I continued my sprint to the school.

But, the car zoomed past me and stopped. "Want a ride?" He said, shrugging and pointing to the empty seat next to him. "After all, we are both late."

_Uh-oh... not good. But I **am** running late..._

"Okay then!"

**I**nthecar

Wow. Hinata's families sure are rich. Looking around, the car was bigger in the inside than the outside. Neji's CDs chunked in one corner, his laptop at the back seat and potato chips in the other. The car seat was soft yet firm, obviously the rich kind.

I took a glance at him. Stern-looking face, coffee-coloured hair, I could say the hottest face around here. It was no wonder the girls were mad over him. And those eyes... those are the most popular topics in the fan clubs as I have overheard.

Finally we reached. Neji had to park his car, so I went ahead first. **(AN: Isn't Neji a little too kind here? xD) **I scrambled up the stairs, ran across the corridors, almost tripped 5 times and finally, reached the classroom.

"... Hurry up people! Is getting into groups of 3 that difficult?" Kakashi hollered over the din.

"But sensei," Shikamaru, the genius in our class, said. "We have 38 pupils here. Wouldn't 2 be left out?"

_2..? Neji and.. me?_

Heavy footsteps were heard behind me. "Did I missed anything?" Neji appeared behind me, panting a little. He then looked at me. "Huh? What's wrong?"

_Did they find out about me..?_

"Over here Tenten!" Ino waved and pointed to Hinata and another friend of mine. "W-we saved a space for you!" Hinata gave her signature smile.

That was close. _Okay... don't stress. Chill girl!_

I walked over, forcing a smile on my face and adding a bounce in my step to cover for the awkwardness.

**N**eji **POV**

Tenten... huh? She's a little weird. Faking her smile like that...

My friends waved me over and I left my stare on her.

"What, you like her?" Shikamaru yawned when I walked over to them.

"Is it unnatural to look at someone, Nara?" I snapped, making him shut up.

"Oh, so it's natural to smirk after looking at someone flirtatiously, huh?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

**(AN: Oh and, people, you don't need to worry about the 2 extra people anymore, hehes.)**

We shut up-ed as Kakashi started talking. "Okay, since this is still the first week in school, this is a ice-breaking activity." He continued. "Yes, I know that some of you guys know each other since last year, but some don't. So sit down first, and –" Before he could finish, Kurenai-sensei rushed in. She whispered something to him, and he slapped his forehead. "Okay people. Sorry to say but, we are going to get you into groups with this list." He waved the list around. Everybody sighed in sync.

**T**enten **POV**

"Aw, without Tenten-chan it would be no fun..." Hinata mumbled, tearing a little. I smiled nervously and patted her back. _I wonder who will be in my group..._

**Much much later, after lots of sighing and complaining...**

"Now now! Look at your group members. Never seen them before right?" Kakashi winked and said. I took a look at mine. A guy whom I don't know and... Hyuuga Neji. Why..? Darn you Kakashi and the list.

Sakura was with Sasuke, as she said, an emo freak, and a girl she knew but never talked to. Hinata was with the outgoing Naruto (who doesn't know him?) and another boy named Shino, who was crazy about bugs. Poor Ino was with the lazy bum Shikamaru and another girl who seemed very embarrassed around Shikamaru. **(AN: First time I wrote Shikama****ta****, now I wrote Shika****r****maru****u****.)**

"Oh hi again, Neji-san. Thanks for the ride today!" I smiled sweetly and the guy whom I don't know blushed immediately.

"Hn."

"Hey! Is that all you can say?" I puffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms in mock anger.

"Yea. What about it?" And now I feel like punching him. _Okay, relax. Don't let your temper ruin your reputation._

The guy whom I don't know started talking to me, asking my likes and dislikes. I answered him politely, as I usually do. Neji kept looking at me strangely, just like looking right through me...

"Okay class this would be your group for the class trip" Kakashi used the fake sickening smile again. A chorus of 'awww' was heard. I shrugged and used Kakashi's version of smiling. "Let's work together!" Sai, the guy whose name I finally knew, shook my hand and grinned.

**(AN: In this story, Sai isn't an emotionless fucktard :D sorry for the vulgar, hehes.)**

Neji just chuckled a little. _Mo... this is really annoying. I've never seen anyone talk so little before. I wonder why he's so popular among the girls._

"... were you like this in your old school?" He finally spoke when Sai was speaking to another boy. Huh? What's he talking about... "'Cause what you're doing now is really fake."

_What..? D-did he... see right through me..?_

"Are you a retard? Of course I'm like this in my old school!" I laughed it off as a joke. He arched an eyebrow at me, causing me to cringe and become aggravated. _This Hyuuga Neji..._ "Sensei, I'm going to the restroom!" I shouted and dragged Neji along.

Outside the restroom, we were finally alone. I took in a deep breath.

"Seriously, you really piss me off! I've never thought of anyone as an annoying person, but I think you are!" I yelled at him, face red from anger. I stared at him, right in the eyes. I'm showing my true personality now. A geek that is often bullied, has very short temper-ness and rarely smiles. It was no wonder everybody thinks I'm a dark and scary person.

He flinched for a second, but then managed a 'hn'. "This is the first time I've seen you like this." He muttered. I flinched even more. "What are you say – "

"You're always forcing yourself to laugh," Neji said, leaning against the wall. "Never showing your weakness." He looked at me.

_Crap, those eyes. He saw... right through me._

"... That's right. But, so what?" I mumbled darkly. "I'll be able to live better this way... Because..."

"There was no one there to comfort me, even if I said it out loud. That's right..." I turned my back from him. This is the real me... "I'm a coward!"

I walked away from him, back to the class. _I wasn't going to tell anyone. Not him. Not me either. _Slowly, I can change to become who I really want to be...

_I hope._

**N**eji **POV**

This girl... She's strong. I could see that. I was a little glad the teachers put us together. I wanted to know more about her. Her past, why she's like that.

The first time I met her, I had this weird feeling. I knew right from the start she was acting, faking her smiles, forcing her laughter, copying jokes from someone else. But nobody noticed. It was really obvious to me. Really, just who is this Tenten?

**T**enten **POV**

As if I'll start bawling in front of him. Who is he to me?

"... And so class, remember to be prepared for tomorrow's trip!"Kakashi waved goodbye as the school bell rang. Finally, dismissal.

"Hey gals." I sighed. They all looked at me. "Well, what's wrong? Wrong guy in your group?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, who else other than that Hyuuga Neji? No offense to Hinata, though." They nodded knowingly.

We walked together until the 2-way crossroad and waved good bye. I skipped along the road cheerfully again, and waited for them to disappear behind the corner before changing my skip to a tired trudge. Then, making sure people were out of hearing range, I shouted.

"Seriously! I don't want to go to the school trip! It's irritating!" I waved my arms in the air and huffed with annoyance. I started marched back home, full of anger-energy now.

"Yo."

_Oh shit. No, not this guy. _I slowly turned around... Hyuuga Neji. In his sparkling white car again.

I feel embarrass around him, after letting out that confession. I tried hard to fake it again. "Oh hi – "

"No need to try." He muttered. I dropped my smiling face to a dark one. "Want a ride again?" Neji asked, with almost no emotion at all.

That was nice of him, but I'm not going to fall for his tricks to make me let the cat out of the bag. "Oh it's okay, my house is not far – "

"It's very far."

Another excuse... "My parents are fetching me home – "

"You live alone."

Grr, how can he know so much about me? I thought further. "Oh, I'm very heavy, don't know whether your car can take it."

"Now, what kind of excuse is that?" Neji chuckled a little. He then glanced cautiously behind him, and whispered, "Just hop on. Before those fan girls get me." He pointed to some fan girls lurking near his car, waiting for him to get out of his car and ambush him with hugs and kisses.

Now that made me laugh. A real laugh. Not a forced one. "Fine, fine. For your sake." I jumped in, and left with a cloud of dust covering the fan girls, who were screaming and shouting 'No fair'.

I think this person is really changing me..

**Ending is BAD. Don't say. **

**Well anyway, this story is based on the manga, but I changed a lot of it. Like this car scene. **

**Hey guys, can someone gimme an idea how they spend their nights in the trip? ****EDIT: They are going to Toyko? Maybe, haha.**

**I've writer's block. ' But of course not the very very serious kind which makes writers bang their heads on tables and punch the walls. **

**Please look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YA GUYS, BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

Hey people, I just wanted to let you guys know I will be updating reallllyyyyyyyy slowly. My V.I.E. (Very Important Exams) are coming, and my parents banned me of the computer. T.T Really sorry! Oh and if you asked me anything about the story or blabla in the reviews, I'm sorry, but I can't answer you guys right now.

So meanwhile, you might wanna check out other stories from my favourite authors, or their favourite authors, or my fave author's face authors, or – nevermind, you get the idea.

Really sorry to disappoint you all. If you were even disappointed in the first place.

If you are not, it means my stories **fail. **T.T

Well, with that, **byes!**

**PS: Applies to both stories!**


End file.
